parchemin
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: pourquoi, hermionne, héroïne de la guerre, a-t-elle peur d'un simple bout de parchemin? peut-être parce qu'il lui fera tout gagner... ou tout perdre...


La guerre est finit. Voldemort est mort. tué par... Hermionne ! bien sur, harry l'a affablit. Mais le dome s'est recréé. Il a réussis à renvoyer l'énergie vers le seigneur des ténèbres mais quand l'énergie a touché la baguette du lord, celle-ci à détruit le dôme et les à propulsés dans les airs et les a rendu inconscients. Tout le monde s'est arrêté. Les deux revenaient doucement à eux, et personne ne bougeait. Personne sauf une. Hermionne. Elle avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour lui lancer le sort de mort. mais bellatrix le lança en même temps vers la jeune sorcière. Elle fut sauvée par pansi parkinson, qui, contre toute attente avait retournée sa veste et combattait pour le bien, tout comme ses parents, la famille zabbini et drago Malfoy, qui avait renié père et mère pour suivre la voie qu'il estimait juste.

Dans le dortoir des gryffondors, cette nuit là, tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde ? Non. non, une personne était debout. Hermionne lisait, comme à son habitude. Mais pas un ancien grimoire, où même un bon roman de science-fiction qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Non, elle lisait un parchemin, froissé, preuve qu'il avait été lu et relu de très nombreuses fois. Mais en vérité, elle ne le lisait pas, ce soir. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Oh, bien sur elle connaissait son contenu par cœur. Elle pourrait le réciter, comme ça, les yeux fermés.

_L'amour, c'est comme une bulle ; c'est sensible, fragile, incertain…_

_Si on ne s'en occupe pas comme il faut, elle risque de se percer._

_Il faut donc en prendre soin, comme l'on prendrait soin d'une plante._

_Pour que cet amour dur, il faut que les deux amoureux y croient aussi fort l'un que l'autre…_

_Il faut qu'ils soient sûrs que rien ni personne ne saura briser l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre._

_Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on a énormément peur : on peut avoir peur de faire quelque chose qui risquerait d'atteindre son amour, on peut aussi avoir peur que l'amour de sa vie rencontre une autre personne qui serait "mieux" que vous aux yeux de votre amoureux…_

_Cela implique aussi de la jalousie. Quand on est amoureux, on est jaloux de toutes les personnes qui auraient, à vos yeux, plus de qualités que vous ou qui fréquenteraient trop votre amoureux…_

_Une personne qui aurait peut-être, d'après vous, le pouvoir de séduire votre amoureux. Vous avez confiance en lui, certes, mais pas en ce séducteur_

_« Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien. Quand on aime, on doute de tout. »_

_Mais votre amoureux ne se laissera pas séduire. Tout simplement parce que c'est vous qu'il aime. Parce que c'est vous qu'il veut, et personne d'autre._

_L'amour est d'abord basé sur une confiance mutuelle._

_Si vous n'avez pas confiance en votre amoureux, il n'aura pas confiance en vous, et votre amour ne saura durer._

_Prenez soin de votre amour, prenez soin de votre amoureux. Sinon celui-ci risque de mourir._

_Sachez que si vous possédez un amour, vous possédez aussi une chance incomparable._

_Chaque amour est unique, chaque amour est puissant._

_Si vous ne possédez pas cet amour… Ne baissez jamais les bras, car l'amour vous attend._

_Mais il faut le trouver… Il peut être partout. Mais il est là, soyez-en sûr…_

_Ma belle hermionne, je l'ai trouvé cet amour. J'ai trouvé où je passerais ma vie. A tes côtés._

_Tout nous sépare, mais je ne désespère pas. Un jour peut-être m'aimeras-tu._

_Ce jour là, tu le sauras, puisque mon nom apparaîtra en bas de ce parchemin._

_Mais seulement si tu m'aime, d'un amour profond et sincère._

_Comme je t'ai aimé._

_Comme je t'aime._

_Comme je t'aimerai._

_A toi._

Hermionne ne se lassait pas pas de le lire, mais, depuis quelques semaines, elle ne l'avait pas ouvert. En vérité, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Car elle était amoureuse. Elle en était sur. Elle avait d'abord cherché dans ses livres, dans ceux de la bibliothèque, même dans ceux de la réserve. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Alors elle avait parlé à Ginny de lui, du parrchemin. Et elle en avait parlé à harry, qui était venu la voir à son tour. Il était très heureux pour elle, et il voulait savois qui c'était. Hermionne se rappelle encore son visage choqué, puis il avait sourit. Et lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Elle avait été très heureuse qu'il le prenne comme ça, mais l'avait supplier de ne pas en parler à Ron. Il était trop buté et puis il espérait toujours sortir avec la jeune sorcière. Cela faisait des jours, ou plutôt des nuits, qu'elle regardait ce bout de parchemin sans oser l'ouvrir. Si c'était lui, tout irait pour le mieux. Si non, elle... non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle était tellement préocupée qu'elle ne vit pas ginny descendre les escaliers du dortoire des filles et lui arracher le parchemin des main, et l'ouvrir, le regarder, avant de le reposer devant hermionne. Et au bas du parchemin, deux petits mots étaient inscrits. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes de bonheur. C'était lui. Elle plia rapidement le parchemin, se leva comme une furie et partit pour la volière, sans cape d'invisibilité, sans carte du maraudeur, à quatre heures du matin. Mais peu lui importait. Elle arriva enfin, attacha le mot à la patte d'une chouette, lui mentionna le destinataire et redescendi aussi vite qu'elle était venue vers le dortoir des griffondors. Elle ne put s'endormir, mais elle était tellement pressée. A six heures, elle se releva, alla se doucher, se maquilla légèrement, et passa la demi-heure suivante à chercher quoi se mettre. Enfin, à 7h15, elle descendit comme une bombe vers la grance salle. Où les hiboux tournoyaient déjà en vue de donner leur paquets à leur destinataire.

Ça faisait une demi heure qu'elle attendait, et elle n'en pouvais plus. elle était incapable de manger quoi que ce soit tellement elle était nerveuse. Puis il arriva. il s'assied, puis la chuette descendit en piquée sur lui. il fronça les sourcils, puis détacha le morceau de parchemin de l'oiseau, lui donna un gateau et à boire, puis le congédia. Il déplia le parchemin, puis, lorsqu'il réalisa, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc et il regarda hermionne, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Enfin ! il se leva lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux, et elle se leva aussi. Ils passèrent entre les tables des élèves et celle des professeurs, pleines à craquer, tous les élèves étaient présents, et les professeurs aussi apparement. Mais il ne s'en préocupaient pas. Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle, se rejoignirent. Il prit ses mains et les serra doucement, puis lui caressa doucement la joue. Le silence était total. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Elle lui sourit puis, doucement, tout doucement, elle se rapprocha, et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il posa ses mais sur la taile d'Hermionne, et elle passa les sienne dans ses cheveux blonds. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des applaudissements. Il se séparèrent et vivrent Mc Gonnagal debout, en train de les applaudire. Tout comme Hagrid en première année, ils reçurent une ovation quasi unanime de tous les élèves et professeurs. Le rapprochement tant espéré entre maison était fait. Il déplia le parchemin une nouvelle fois et pu y lire, en bas :

_A toi. Drago Malfoy._


End file.
